GOTHAM: RISE OF THE MONSTERS
by TrajicLover
Summary: As Jim Gordon fights for survival in No Man's Land he's reached out to by a new ally a priest named Jean Paul. Jean surprises him by warning him of a great threat to not only Gotham but the world. However Jim is about to learn his sins and the ghosts of his past are far from done with. This time Jim fights not only for his life but for his soul and the soul of an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real to. They live inside us and sometimes they win. -Steven King.**_

Tabitha stood in a white strapless dress she began walking down the aisle her face covered by her veil she was so happy seeing butch it took all she had to not run to him. She could hear beautiful music playing. The wedding was held in a garden those present were Barbara and Selina and some of Butch's family.

She finally reached Butch they both smiled at each other "I can't believe this is real." Tabitha smiled.

"Neither can I." Butch took her hands "I love you babe."

Tabitha's heart began to pound "I love you. I love you Butch I'm sorry I never said it enough."

"Hey it's okay Tabby. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

Tabitha suddenly felt dizzy and she saw Butch was bleeding from both the head and his chest "Butch I don't understand why are you bleeding?"

"Tabitha what do you mean? I'm dead remember?" Butch asked confused.

"Your what?" Tabitha stumbled and Butch was no longer Butch he was Grundy "Butch how did?"

"What was so wrong with me looking like this Tabby?" Butch asked now wearing a ruined suit and looking like a corpse.

"What do you mean? Butch I loved I mean I love you." Tabitha started crying not understanding what was happening.

"Wasn't it enough to just have me back? What did it matter how I looked or smelled?"

"I… I tried Butch you were the one that wanted to be cured."

Butch's tone became angry "But you could have reassured me. You could have told me you didn't care what I looked like, but you were shallow and because of that I'm dead."

"No." Tabitha shook her head "Penguin killed you Butch. Not me."

"Penguin only got the chance because I wanted a cure because you cared more about how I looked on the outside than the inside! That wasn't the only time either you caused my death I Barbara shot me because you couldn't just stick to one of us you had to have us both! I am dead because of you Tabitha! Now I'm returning the favor." Grundy grabbed Tabitha by the throat strangling her.

"Butch-" Tabitha struggled to speak "Please stop I love you." Her eyes slowly closed and before everything went dark she said with tears flowing from her eyes "I'm sorry." Then everything went dark.

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes she felt weak so very weak "Hey come on Tabitha wake up we can't stay here!"

Tabitha looked around and struggled to remember what happened everything was blurred and glowing her vision slowly came into focus she saw she was wearing black halter dress "Where am I?"

"Take it easy Jean Paul and I are here to save you." The Blurred Figure said helping her sit up "You have lost a lot of blood."

"Blood? I'm not bleeding. Who are-" She looked at him closely the blurred figure came into focus and she felt like her dream came true "Butch how are you here?"

Butch just gave her a weird look "Butch? Tabitha it's me Jim Gordon."

Tabitha then heard someone running down the steps in the underground tomb she turned it was Theo but he was different somehow he was dressed as a priest "We have to go Jim the Niccolai Tepes knows we are here."

 ** _Gotham One Day Earlier…_**

Jim Gordon was tired it was had been long and hard fighting trying to restore order in Gotham. He couldn't remember the last time he got a solid night sleep "Have we made any progress Harvey?" He asked as they approached a border.

"Well we control more of Gotham then when we started. That's got to count for something am I right? So what's the story with this Jean Paul Valley guy?"

"Well supposedly this Jean Paul Valley was a priest who arrived in Gotham a couple weeks before everything went to hell." Jim explained then Harvey grew quiet and pointed up ahead at someone lying in the middle of the street it was a woman, but they couldn't make out her face just her black hair.

"Think it's a trap partner?" Harvey asked getting his gun ready. Since the city went to hell the City had become war zone. Harvey and Jim naturally expected traps at this point.

"You tell me partner. Jean Paul is known for his kindness but also his brutality when it comes to killing threats to his territory. The guy supposedly has caused both the sirens and Penguin significant losses." Jim added.

"Who would have thought a priest would be so dam scary." Harvey muttered.

"Well there's another reason I want to meet him Harvey." Jim added "Supposedly he goes by another name Azrael. I think he's tied to the Galavan Family and I want to make sure he's not a threat to me or Bruce."

"I gottcha. So, let's find out who this woman is." The two slowly approached the unconscious woman the quickly recognized her Leia she was part of the sirens but something was off "She's dead a while now Jim. What's this?" Harvey quickly noticed bite marks around her neck "Think this is that Manbat guy's doing?"

"No Harvey. He's locked up at the GCDP has been for two weeks. She's been dead I'm guessing since last night. Judging by her condition I'd say something chased her likely toyed with her. Her clothing suggests she's been on the run."

"Isn't she supposed to be a, bad-ass assassin or something?" Harvey asked perplexed.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything if your being hunted like a wild animal." Jim replied "From what I understand these Sisters of the League this one especially are arrogant and when arrogant people encounter a superior threat they typically don't know how to respond. She likely encountered a monster of some kind and it attacked her group even if they had the numbers it's likely they were easily over powered she likely ran in blind terror at the sight of her allies being slaughtered."

"How do you know this?" Harvey asked a little concerned by the look on Jim's face.

"I've seen it in war. I've seen cocky bastards turn to cowards really quick in the face of death and true carnage." Jim explained.

In seconds Jim and Harvey found themselves surrounded by the enemy "Hands in the air!" The Squad Leader yelled and Jim and Harvey complied their attackers didn't look like Penguin or Barbara's flunkies "Identify yourselves!" The Squad leader shouted.

"My name is Jim Gordon this Harvey Bullock we're here to meet with Jean Paul Valley otherwise known as Azrael." Jim shouted.

"James Gordon? Father Jean said to expect you. He also said to be cautious that's why we're doing an extra patrol of the area." The Squad Leader looked over at the dead Leia "She have bite marks around the neck?"

"Yeah. Is it fine to ask what you know?" Jim knew he'd likely not get an answer but he figured it was worth a shot.

The Squad leader signaled his men and they started doing something odd "You two are going to want to stay back." The soldiers turned the woman on her back and took out an axe, hammer, and wooden stake first the first thing they did was hammer the stake into Leia's chest and then they took out some alcohol and doused the remains next they lit a match and set the body on fire "We should scatter her ashes at a crossroads but we don't have time this will have to do."

"You guys mind telling us what's going?" Harvey's voice teemed anger.

"It's better to let Father Jean tell you both himself."

Jim and Harvey were then escorted by the militia squad to a church it was surprising to say the least it seemed like refugee camp in a third world country Jim and Harvey's territory was similar, but Jean Paul Valley's territory seemed to be significantly thriving and soldiers looked less like militia and more like trained soldiers the more Jim observed them.

Jim could only assume Jean Paul Valley had rounded army trained civilians and or was able to smuggle U.S. soldiers into the city. Which made sense given Jean Paul's territory included the docks. They were taken to a church and stripped of their weapons they were then allowed inside alone together where a man who faced a statue of Jesus was in prayer. The two didn't know what to think as they watched him they heard his voice and it surprised Jim more than Harvey as he said "Hello Jim Gordon." His face shocked them both it the priest Jean Paul Valley was a dead ringer for Theo Galavan.

"Holy moly." Harvey couldn't believe his eyes "There's two Theos? Like with Jerome and that bastard Jeremiah?"

"Not exactly Mr. Bullock. I was born Theo Galavan and was groomed my whole life to follow a path of…" Jean Paul stopped himself not exactly sure how to continue "I was set on a path of revenge over a matter that made little to no real sense. I was sent to train under the monks of the Order of Saint Dumas their training was shall we say horrific. I was never truly a believer of my family's views. Though I was always more drawn to more traditional Christian values. Something I kept to myself I can assure you. I grew desperate and I managed to escape I was hiding in a foreign country when I found another boy who looked a great deal like me. His name was Niccolai Tepes. Tepes was an orphan the son of a gypsy woman and an unknown father. I knew the Order would find me in time so I…"

"You taught Tepes to, be you." Jim deduced "That explains why you look like him. Not why he tried to fulfill the prophesy and was so obsessed with it."

"Yes well." Jean Paul spoke hesitantly "After teaching him to be me I reinvented myself as Jean Paul Valley a priest and a servant of God. However I didn't realize until it was too late how unstable the man was. In my desperation to escape an abusive situation I… I let a monster near the people I love most. I let him corrupt the one person I love most, and I'd give anything to fix it. My sister used to be so different so full of life and love and that monster corrupted her soul." Jean said as he fought back tears "I've done my research James I know you know what it's like to commit a horrid act out of desperation and fear. I have something to say to you Gordon."

"What?" Jim was defense he didn't know what to expect from Jean Paul.

"Thank you. I know as a man of God what I say is wrong as it condones murder but because of you my niece is safe from the influence of a monster. Unbeknownst to Tabitha I was even able to take steps in making sure Silver was properly cared for after her ordeal. Also because of you my sister is well I thought she was safe from him. Recent events have… you know what it's better if I show you." Jean Paul looked over to the end of the church and yelled "Bring him out!" Two men came in dragging a third man in the third man was muzzled Jim grew concerned but Jean Paul stopped him "I know what your thinking James but just watch." The third man was thrown into the light of the evening sun and Jim along with Harvey watched in horror as he burned and turned to ash.

Jim was speechless Harvey though was able to muster up enough courage to say "Was that a vampire?"

"Yes." Jean Paul nodded "I apologize for the theatrics but seeing is believing and I did want you to believe me. Especially for what I am about to ask of you."

"What do you want from us?" Jim asked clearly unnerved by what he had seen.

"I was sincere when I invited the two of you to negotiate a peace treaty and an alliance. However, my spies caught sight of something last night. My sister was attempting to sneak into Cobblepot's territory to pull off an assassination she even took some those assassin women with her but they were ambushed by Tepes's nest."

"Wait hold on the guy got his by a bazooka!" Harvey yelled "How is he behind this?"

"Simple Mr. Bullock the Order performed a ritual meant for someone of Dumas blood. However, Tepes is not of Dumas blood so he came back wrong. I was as surprised as anyone. He blamed me for his two deaths and came after me fortunately I'm superstitious. I came to Gotham in hopes of both protecting my sister and to perhaps save what's left of her soul. Before I could reach out to her well everything went to hell. I hold myself responsible because not only did I send Tepes on this path I am responsible for his third death."

"Third death?" Jim looked confused.

Jean Paul took a deep breath and exhaled "Before the city was cut off from the outside world Tepes was little more than a rabid animal with semi intelligence I stole the sword of Azrael from the GCPD evidence lock up in hopes it might slay him. It did but by killing him I as he put it afterwards fulfilled his destiny. He appeared to me after I killed him and told me he had a vision before you killed him James. He said some nonsense about the blood of his first two killers. Took me a while to understand his words but after I learned he had my sister I finally understood that he needs not only my sister but you as well for some reason. It seems that because Tabitha abandoned him to die and you pulled the trigger you are both technically his first two killers." Jean Paul explained.

Jean Paul then continued "I want the two of you to help me save Tabitha not just for her or my sake but yours as well Jim. Tepes's army grows each night with each victim he takes a new vampire is born and added to his ranks. Soon Tepes and his horde will be able to overrun the territories like a swarm of locusts. After that his legions will flood the Earth. Our only saving grace is that the light of the sun keeps them at bay. For now, he's been smart turning only a few. Soon he'll start turning as many as he pleases, and he's already moved up his quality of minions. I don't expect help Jim, but he will in time come after you better to take the fight to him first."

Jim was reluctant at first, however after what he had just witnessed he couldn't look away from this potential threat, so he gave in "Alright fine we'll help you, but we don't trust you. When do we hit him?"

"My scouts found his lair it's deep underground and his latest recruit his first general is guarding it like the hound Cerberus guards the underworld except instead of a dog he's a strange type of lizard man named Waylon Jones. We'll have to get through him first. After that it's a matter of making it back to camp."

 ** _Deep Beneath Gotham…_**

He dressed in blood red robes. Tepes felt more alive now that he was dead. He more than saw the irony of that. Perhaps it was due to him no longer having to play Theo Galavan. He hated that he truly did and often at times as he reflected on his mortal life he found he hated the Dumas Family and their hypocritical morality towards the end his true self started to show that's what caused Tabitha to betray him now though he could be himself.

He set up shop in a buried part of old Gotham lost catacombs once belonging to the Court of Owls. Where they buried their prized Talons, a place called the Labyrinth by the Court it was also where they buried those called the "unworthy" in time Tepes learned he could turn not only with his bite but raise the dead with his blood and the latter method resulted in better soldiers than the mindless beasts his bite produced.

He looked down on Tabitha as she laid on top of the crypt. He placed her in a dream like state he had a made to slowly turn into her worse nightmare. Tepes moved silently like a ghost she looked beautiful in the dress he picked out for her "I missed you Tabitha I'm sorry for the whole trying to kill you, thing. You have to admit we were an unbeatable team it was only when we fell apart that we lost."

Tepes said as he sat next to her moving closer and closer practically getting on top of her "This brings back memories. I remember when I saw you, back then Tabitha you were so young and beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes of you. I remember the first time I got on top of you. Sure you didn't like me touching you at first but in time I think you felt the same way. I loved you Sister more than that coward ever did. He's really to blame he didn't have the spine to do what your family required. I remember you locking your door to your bedroom or where ever you could run to when we were alone I remember saying Sister please speak to me. I am sorry for hurting you Tabitha, but you just make me so angry sometimes but when you wake you will never want to be away from me again." Tepes said with a depraved smile as he looked up and down her body.

Tepes was so tempted to remove his cloak and take her now but he wanted her to give in willingly besides she and his other killer had to be made to suffer first and he still had to make sense of his prophesy. Still he had no problem kissing his sleeping beauty and the warmth of her lips was intoxicating "All I need is my other killer Jim Gordon now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Harvey could not believe they'd been talked into following Jean Paul into the sewers of Gotham the three were armed with stakes, guns and flashlights "I cannot believe we're doing this Jim."

"Neither can I Harvey but after seeing a guy burn to ash in from sun light I'm open to just about anything. Besides if this is a trap Jean Paul is leading us into it's a strange one." Jim said keeping an eye on Jean Paul who was walking ahead of them. Jim then whispered, "Besides Harvey I sent word to a friend before we left our territory base."

"We must be quick." Jean Paul spoke abruptly "We need to get to Tepes's lair and grab my sister before the sun goes down. There is no telling what he has already done to her."

The sewers were fortunately shut down since the No Man's Land incident began but that didn't make traveling the sewers any easier "So Jean Paul. You said something about Tepes having a guard dog to his lair, right?" Jim asked carefully watching his step.

"Yes, Gordon a terrible creature called Killer Croc. I believe his real name is Waylon Jones. However, he answers only to Killer Croc." Jean Paul explained "Killer Croc is at best a lost soul to be generous in my description of his nature. He's a known cannibal and a cold-blooded murderer. Due to a mutation or atavism in his genes he's more reptile than human."

"Talk about a horror movie." Harvey muttered "Why haven't we heard of him before?"

"Croc keeps a low profile. He used to be a big deal on the wrestling circuit." Jean Paul answered "He laid claim to the sewers long before No Man's Land began. The homeless and other poor souls down here worship and fear Croc like he's a deity."

"Why?" Jim asked but he suspected he might not like the answer.

"Croc can take a lot of punishment and to be clear Jim, when you see his body you'll be in for a bit of a shock." Jean Paul kept walking through the dark sewer. It was surprising for Jim to see someone who looked a lot like Theo Galavan but who was completely different in personality. Jean Paul was everything Theo Galavan or Tepes pretended to be he was courageous and selfless something Jim thought was impossible to see from Theo.

"These sewer lines must run through all of Gotham." Harvey noted "How is it none of the other territories even know about this?"

"Well if you mean the sewers Bulloch it's because very few people ever think of them much less want to go near them." Jean Paul then added "I doubt you will find patrols from other territories down here either. Besides the vampires have free reign down here. I suspect Tepes and Croc formed an alliance out of a mutual interest. They both hate Penguin and the Sirens. Croc ruled the sewers with fear but had no man power to back up his rule. Tepes provided him with the man power by making vampires to help him. I'm sure you both can imagine the nightmare of an army bursting out of the ground attacking all the territories at once."

"How long before Tepes has the numbers he needs to take the city?" Jim started to get nervous the more he thought about this potential nightmare.

"Honestly?" For a moment Jean Paul didn't answer then he gave Jim the truth "If my math is right he'll have enough vampires for a citywide attack in a matter of weeks."

"That's unsettling." Jim whispered to himself. Suddenly Jim stopped he thought he heard something.

"Something wrong Jim?" Harvey asked worried about him.

"I thought I heard something Harv-"

Something burst out of the wall on Jim's right "The sewers are mine!" A scaled man wearing only jeans. Croc grabbed Jim by the neck lifting him up effortlessly. Croc threw Harvey at Jean Paul Valley "I'll get to you two later!" Croc snarled the humanoid reptile's gaze shifted back to Gordon "Jim Gordon right? The boss has special plans for you. He's anxious to have a proper reunion with his first killer." Croc then noticed the look in Jim's eyes it was one of guilt, dread, and fear. Fear of the truth being out in the open that was why Croc said what he said "Yeah. Tepes told me you killed him right on that beach you blew his brains out and then Gilzean blew him up literally. Tepes said he's not surprised at how alone you are these days I guess he was right. He said you never were good at holding on to what you care about."

"Shut up!" Jim yelled he took a gun from his side holster and shot Croc in the abdomen. Croc screamed in pain and ran back through the busted entrance he made. Jim fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Jim are you alright?" Harvey ran to with quickly "What the hell was that thing?"

"That Mr. Bulloch that was Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc and he's been driven off for now but he's going to return once he heals and he heals fast and when he does he comes back stronger than ever." Jean Paul answered.

"This is crazy Jim how do we know we're not being set up?" Harvey asked giving Jean Paul a suspicious glare.

"To what end? If I were messing with either of you two why would I play this elaborate game?" Jean Paul asked defending himself "I could have had you both killed back at the church. Make no mistake this threat is real."

"Enough. Harvey, I admit I had my doubts but he's right. He could have killed us back on the surface, but he didn't. There's also no sense in a charade like this." Jim spoke still struggling to breath "In the last few hours I have seen a man burn because of the light of the sun and I just saw a human crocodile. So, I'm open to his story of Theo Galavan being back among the living again."

After regaining their composure, the three men kept moving until they found a cave entrance in the sewers. "So I'm guessing this is where Count Dracula has made his haunt." Harvey joked but this was a small attempt to hide his fear.

Jean Paul nodded in confirmation "Yes my spies the ones who escaped Croc with their lives told me as much. Come we cannot afford to waste precious day light. Vampire wake as soon as the sun falls, and the darkness rises."

Jim chose to keep his voice low "So we just find Tepes while he's sleeping and drive a stake through his heart, right?"

"Yes, however my sister's safety takes priority over all else." Jean Paul explained.

"Just don't try anything funny." Harvey warned.

It took the three of them a long while to make it through the manmade tunnel. Jim wondered how long it took to make this tunnel and he also wondered why Tepes would bother. Then he realized that the tunnel linking with the sewers gave Tepes unlimited access to the city. When the three exited the tunnel they found themselves in an underground temple of some kind.

The temple had carvings and symbols of owls it seemed like the temple was endless but it clearly divided into three sections. Jim and Harvey looked to Jean Paul for an explanation he hesitantly whispered "According to my research the center of the temple leads to a room for ceremonies I suspect my sister is there. The left side of the temple is where disgraced Talons are placed and on the right side of the temple is where the honored Talons are laid to rest. Jim I want you and Harvey to check the ceremonial room first."

"What about you?" Harvey asked while shining his flash light around.

"I'll be looking for Tepes he and I have unfinished business." Jean Paul answered, "Don't worry I won't stray too far."

The group separated. Harvey and Jim went down the path Jean Paul instructed. The two stopped when they saw a shadow. "Jim who is the guy in the weird red hooded rope?" Harvey whispered "Do you think he's…"

"Theo Galavan or to be more accurate Niccolai Tepes. That's what I'm assuming anyway." Jim made sure to keep his voice down. Jim watched the Tepes slowly move out of the chamber. It was hard to believe that Theo was alive again it was even more hard to believe the story he'd been told by Jean Paul. Yet here Tepes was alive well undead and in the flesh. He moved effortlessly and in an eerie manner.

The two waited a good while for Tepes to leave before making their way to the chamber it had more owl statues and was like something out of a classic horror movie. Tabith was laying in a black dress on top of the stone slab "Why is she sleeping? Is she drugged Jim?"

The two carefully moved closer Jim opened her eyes and shined his flashlight on her eye "I think she's hypnotized or something."

"What you mean like Jervis Tetch hypnotized?"

"Harvey, I think it's worse than that." Jim tried to shake Tabitha in hopes of waking her "Come on Tabitha wake up."

 _ **Meanwhile on the other side…**_

Jean Paul searched the chamber of the honored Talons with great care. He found sleeping vampires in various rooms and was careful not to wake them in his search for Tepes. He'd just gotten done searching a room and turned a corner when he found himself standing in front of his mirror image Niccolai Tepes "Hello old friend it's been such a long time. Come to rescue our sister?"

"Don't you mean my sister?" Jean Paul glared at him his grip tightened on the stake.

"Well I lived as you for more than a few years. So I figure she's as much my sister as she is yours Theo." Tepes smiled.

"I go by Jean Paul these days."

"Right I forgot. I was surprised to find you living as a priest. I thought you'd turn away from religion once you got away from the cult or do you prefer to call them the Order of Saint Dumas?" Tepes taunted him then he held out his right hand and flexed it "I admit dying more than once and coming back that is something."

"How did they pull off your resurrection this time Tepes? I have some ideas but I'm not completely sure if I'm right. So, humor me."

"My first resurrection was due to science, but my second resurrection was due to magic." Tepes explained "However the ritual the monks of the Order used required a true Dumas descendant. I'm not a true Dumas granted I played the role well enough still due to that fact I came back wrong and you caused my final death which completed my destiny and ascension. They call me the Mad Monk some of my followers do anyway not exactly the most colorful name, but I like it."

"Mad Monk? It suits a fraud and charlatan like you."

"Coming from the man who ran and gave his life to a complete stranger that's almost funny." Tepes sneered "I know Jim and Harvey are in the chamber by the way."

"You what?"

"Come now do you really think I'm so foolish I'd leave my security to one man like Killer Croc? I knew you'd bring Jim Gordon here and that is why I left the back door wide open." Tepes taunted him. "I remember when I first laid eyes on our sister she was so… mouthwatering. Not much of a killer though at first but I had plenty of time to mold her into my-"

"Shut up!" Jean Paul lunged at Mad Monk who dodged with effortless precision "You will never touch her again!"

"Little late for that. I'll give my friends a work out by having them hunt you and you're would be allies down."

"Dam you!" Jean Paul yelled running past him.

Tepes just laughed "Oh and Jean Paul tell Jim Gordon I said hello."

Jean Paul kept running and using his knowledge of the blue prints he studied days earlier Jean Paul mad his way to the ceremonial chamber. Jean Paul finally made it he saw Tabitha waking up as made it down the steps "We have to go Tepes knows we're here."

Tabitha gave looked Jean Paul with a confused look she was very out of it "There's something wrong with her Jean Paul. Tabitha, she thinks I'm Butch."

Quickly Jean Paul walked over to look at Tabitha he noticed bite marks on her neck "She looks weak. I think Tepes has been feeding on her. It's also clear she's been kept in a hypnotic state. Waking her up prematurely must have put her in a half-hypnotized state."

"Wait hold on your saying Tabitha is still dreaming even though she's awake?" Harvey asked somewhat frightened.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Jean Paul answered, "We have to leave this was a trap."

They quickly grabbed Tabitha and made a run for it as they made it to the entrance they chased by vampires Jim and Harvey couldn't believe their eyes the vampires were pale with red eyes and possessed sharp nails and teeth.

They barely made it out of the tunnel and into the sewers where they kept running down their original route. "Come on!" Jim yelled as he carried an unconscious Tabitha. They kept running until they saw the exit a man made tunnel linking to a long forgotten bomb shelter under Jean Paul's church. Jean Paul's men opened the iron door for them and they ran straight through the door.

"Shut it!" Jean Paul yelled and his men did as he ordered. Barely shutting it in time.


End file.
